


Zazdrość

by Regalia1992 (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fenders, M/M, Nieporozumienie głupków, Potrzebna beta, need beta, nie ma tła historii, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [Tłumaczenie] Hawke flirtuje z Andersem, czego Fenris nie lubi i warczy na maga. Fenris zbyt wiele czasu spędza z Hawke, czego Anders nie pochwala. Ale! Warczący (i zazdrosny) Fenris jest całkiem sexy.Fik jest 1 częścią cyklu  Jealous Fenris is pretty hot.[porzucone, szuka chętnego na przejęcie ;)]





	Zazdrość

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jealousy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374402) by [SkyOfDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyOfDust/pseuds/SkyOfDust). 



> [Od autora] Więc  
> Wróciłam z nową historią. Będzie dość krótka, licząca tylko kilka rozdziałów. Tak myślę. Taką mam nadzieję. Nie ma żadnego tła, tylko relacje.  
> Lubię, gdy Fenris warczy. Zazdrosny Fenris jest najlepszy. Więc nie bardzo podoba się mu, że Anders i Hawke flirtują. A Anders zdecydowanie nie lubi, jak blisko są Hawke i Fenris.  
> Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba. Nie hejtujcie w komentarzach, obywatele, przedstawcie swoją opinię, dobrą lub złą.  
> Wracam do świata Fendersa! Jeee!

Anders znowu się na niego gapił i wiedział o tym. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Gdy elf podniósł do ust łyżkę pełną gulaszu, jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na czerwonej bandanie ciasno owiniętej na przedramieniu Fenrisa. Wojownik kiwnął głową, a Hawke wybuchnął śmiechem, uderzając Fenrisa po plecach, gdy tylko odrzucił głowę do tyłu, by wydać z siebie złowrogi śmiech obijający się echem w jaskini.

„Jeśli chcesz nas wszystkich zabić, Hawke, to jest to świetny początek!” rzucił Anders z drugiej strony ogniska. „Dlaczego nie zawołasz naszych wrogów i nie powiesz im, gdzie się znajdujemy? Możemy nawet się poddać, to i tak skończy się tak samo!”

„Spokojnie Blondynku,” interweniował Varric, klepiąc go uspokajająco po ramieniu.

Hawke podniósł brwi i wstał. Nim ominął ognisko i przysiadł się do Andersa, gestem dłoni wygonił z miejsca obok Varrica. Położył rękę na ramieniu Andersa, owijając ją zaborczo wokół uzdrowiciela. Apostata poczuł się niezręcznie, choć nie odważył się odsunąć Hawke.

„Co się stało, Anders?” spytał Hawke, delikatnie ściskając jego ramię. „Jesteśmy tu bezpieczni, oczyściliśmy teren. Żadnych gigantycznych pająków, żadnych nieumarłych, żadnych przemytników, żadnych handlarzy niewolników. Jeśli cię to uspokoi, to wezmę na siebie pierwszą wartę”.

„Ale ja się nie boję,” odparł Anders, odwracając wzrok.

Był tak cholernie zazdrosny. Spojrzał nad ogniskiem by spotkać zielone źrenice, które wypatrywały się w niego bez wstydu, z głęboką nieufnością. ‘Nie masz powodu, by być zazdrosnym,’ pomyślał Anders. ‘Hawke jest twój i zawsze nim będzie.’ Uświadomił sobie tę myśl i odsunął się z dala od dotyku Hawke.

„Przecież wiesz, jak nienawidzę być uwięzionym w jakimś ciemnym, cuchnącym miejscu, w którym są wąskie korytarze i niski strop”.

„To tylko dwa dni, Anders. W zeszłym roku spędziłeś więcej czasu na Głębokich Ścieżkach”.

„Cóż, może ubiegły rok wystarczy mi raz na całe życie. Wezmę pierwszą wartę, nie jestem zmęczony. Idźcie spać”.

Hawke w końcu załapał: rozmowa się skończyła. Westchnął i wstał, zabierając miskę Andersa z wciąż nietkniętym gulaszem i wylał zawartość w płomienie. Wszyscy rozwinęli swoje śpiwory, a Anders wzdrygnął się, gdy Hawke położył się blisko Fenrisa.

Czekał, aż wszyscy zasnął. Wciąż siedząc przy ognisku i czuł, jak ciepło płomieni rozgrzewa jego ciało. W jaskini było zimno, a w powietrzu można było poczuć wilgoć. Anders zwinął się, przyciskając kolana do piersi i objął nogi ramionami. Skupił się na każdym dźwięku wydobywającym się z korytarza. Kropla wody rozpadająca się na podłodze, trzaskanie ogniska, ciche chrapanie Varrica leżącego w pobliżu. Nie poruszył się nim warta dobiegła końca. Wreszcie rozciągnął się i poczuł, jak atakują go pierwsze objawy zmęczenia. Strzelił kości w palcach, a gdy wyciągnął ręce nad głową, coś chrupnęło mu w plecha. Nadszedł czas, by wybrać, kto obejmie po nim wartę. Obudzenie elfa jestem-w-stanie-wyrwać-twoje-serce-z-żeber nie brał pod uwagę. Hawke zapewne poprosi Andersa, by ten przez chwilę dotrzymał mu towarzystwa i mag skończy rano z potężnymi workami pod oczami. Pozostał mu Varric, choć Anders wiedział, że nie cierpi on pilnowania. Nie mógł znieść ciszy, samotności i nudy. W jego towarzystwie Anders skończyłby tak samo, jak w towarzystwie Hawke, choć on pewnie nawet nie musiałby pytać. A jednak pozostał elf.

Powoli podszedł do posłania Fenrisa i przykucnął obok wojownika tak, by nie być w zasięgu jego leżącego obok miecza.

„Proponuję wybrać kogoś innego, magu. Mam ochotę dzisiejszego wieczora przespać kilka godzin”.

„Ty nie śpisz? Dlaczego nie śpisz?”

Nagle Fenris usiadł, a Anders gwałtownie zerwał się, upadając na tyłek i ręce, prosto na ostrze miecza. Pozwolił sobie na krzyk, kiedy ostrze przecięło jego dłoń, wchodząc w skórę z taką łatwością, że Anders podejrzewał, iż elf ostrzy swój miecz każdego pieprzonego dnia. Poderwał się na nogi i wytarł krew o swój płaszcz.

„Teraz zdecydowanie oddaję ci moją wartę,” powiedział Anders, podchodząc do swojego śpiwora i kładąc się na nim z ulgą.

„Zapłacisz za to,” odpowiedział elf, ale mag zignorował go.

Elf zdecydowanie chciał się zemścić. Rano obudził maga, wylewając na jego twarz wodę z bukłaka. Oczy Andersa otworzyły się i mężczyzna szybko usiadł, patrząc na Fenrisa, który teraz się uśmiechał.

„Obudź się, magu. Nadszedł czas wymarszu.”

Anders natychmiast sięgnął po swój bukłak, a oczy elfa rozszerzyły się nim poderwał się, odwrócił i szybko uciekł. Anders wstał i ruszył za nim.

„Pokaże ci, dlaczego należy obawiać się magów!” krzyknął, choć jego głos zdradzał radość.

I mógł przysiąc, na wąsiki Ser Skoczysława, że gdy Fenris obejrzał się za sobą, naprawdę się uśmiechał. Nie tym dziwnym małym uśmiechem zarezerwowanym dla Hawke ani szyderczym uśmieszkiem, który był dla apostaty, lecz prawdziwym, szerokim uśmiechem, który rozjaśniał jego twarz. To sprawiło, że Anders zatrzymał się natychmiast, wciąż trzymał bukłak w uniesionej dłoni. Szeroko otworzył oczy, a jego serce zabiło szybciej. Na gacie Andrasty, jak on na niego działał.

„Blondynku?”

Varric uniósł brew i spojrzał na tunel, w którym bosonogi elf zdążył zniknąć.

„Czy czasem nie ścigałeś Fenrisa?”

„Haa? A, tak.”

Anders znów zaczął biec za elfem, po chwili przyśpieszył. Wkrótce znalazł się w ciemnym korytarzu, sam, wędrując po jaskini, wybierając drogę, szukając swojej zdobyczy. Przystanął i zaczął nasłuchiwać, ale wiedział, że bosy elf nie będzie hałasować, w odróżnieniu od niego, który głośno dyszał po biegu.

„Gdzie jesteś, podstępny draniu!” zawołał, chwytając swój bukłak jak broń.

Nie widział nic. Jego dłoń nie opuszczała kamieni z lewej, dzięki czemu mógł poruszać się w korytarzu. Nagle usłyszał w pobliżu dźwięk i zamarł, wstrzymując oddech. Było za późno. Bukłak został mu skradziony, a jego zawartość wylano na jego kark. Woda spłynęła po jego kręgosłupie, mocząc jego koszulę i sprawiając, że zaczął się trząść. Głośno parsknął, a jego ręka wyciągnęła się instynktownie, kiedy sięgnął i chwycił… co to jest? I pociągnął gwałtownie, by zapobiec ucieczce zdobyczy. Elf dosłownie przygniótł Andersa, gdy obaj upadli na podłogę – mag na plecach, a Fenris na nim. Anders uderzył głową o kamień, a łokieć uciskał jego żebra, lecz pomimo bólu, mężczyzna nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Kiedy szok minął, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co zaszło. Wciąż leżał na podłodze a elf na nim. Jego miękkie włosy łaskotały podbródek Andersa, a głowa spoczywała na piersi maga. Ważył więcej niż się wydawało i Anders mógł poczuć wygodny ciężar i ciepło ciała wojownika na nim, ich splątane nogi i… Nie. Na pewno się tym nie cieszył. Na pewno nie myślał o tym teraz.

Zastanawiał się, dlaczego elf jeszcze się nie poruszył. Minęło dziesięć sekund, a oni nadal leżeli, nieruchomo. Może Fenris był ranny.

„Fenris? Wszystko w porządku?”

Wreszcie elf poruszył się, a jęk prawie uciekł z gardła Andersa, gdy muskularne udo otarło się o jego krocze. Lecz mag opanował się i nie poruszył, gdy elf sturlał się z niego.

„Boli cię coś?” znów spytał Anders.

„Nic mi nie jest, magu,” odpowiedział Fenris.

Anders poczuł, jak tamten wstaje. Mężczyzna usiadł. Jego głowa była zamroczona i jęknął. Przyłożył dłoń do czaszki i posłał falę leczniczej magii, przez co jaskinia stała się niebieska. Tatuaż Fenrisa zareagował na magię Andersa i zaczął powoli rozjaśniać się, ścieżka niebieskiego światła pojawiła się na wychudzonym ciele elfa. Anders patrzył na niego jak zahipnotyzowany. Nie mógł odwrócić wzroku, gdy tatuaż powoli przebudzał się. Jego serce zapomniało, jak należy prawidłowo bić.

„Skończyłeś się uzdrawiać?” spytał Fenris, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

Czaszka Andersa od kilku chwil była już cała, ale strumień uzdrawiającej magii nie przestawał wydobywać się z jego rąk. Nie, żeby nie po to, by pochłonęła ich ciemność. Wreszcie opuścił dłoń i skinął głową. Lecz znaki Fenrisa wciąż świeciły słabo, i Anders mógł usłyszeć pieśń lyrium, która łaskotała go. Minęło kilka sekund a po nich Fenris westchnął i wyciągnął rękę, prosząc o pomoc. Anders nie zawahał się ani sekundy, przyciągany widokiem przystojnego elfa i możliwością dotknięcia jego naznaczonej lyrium skóry. Wojownik chwycił go za palce i pociągnął mocniej, niż było to konieczne, czym ponownie otworzył rozcięcie na dłoni Andersa.

„Auch!” krzyknął Anders, spoglądając na swoją dłoń trzymaną przez elfa.

Fenris puścił Andersa, a mag i duch westchnęli razem z rozczarowaniem. Apostata spojrzał w dół na swoją krwawiącą dłoń i wysłał w jej stronę falę swojej magii.

„Jeszcze nie skończyłeś?” zapytał Fenris przez zaciśnięte zęby. „Jak to możliwe, że zawsze masz rozcięcia albo siniaki? Masz najbezpieczniejsze miejsce na polu bitwy, a i tak zawsze kończysz rany.”

„I mówi to lekkomyślny elf, który nie waha się rzucić na faceta z mieczem, by tylko zmiażdżyć serce.”

„Zrobiłem tak tylko raz, a to ostrze było tępe.”

„Było ostre na tyle, by przebić ci flaki.”

Fenris chciał odpowiedzieć, ale usłyszeli zbliżającego się Hawke.

„Wyruszamy! Jeżeli teraz uprawiacie dobry, szybki numerek w ciemnościach, to nie chcę o tym nic wiedzieć… no, właściwie to chcę, ale kończcie już!”

„Idziemy, Hawke!” krzyknął elf. Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę towarzyszy.

Anders podniósł pusty bukłak z podłogi i podążył za Fenrisem, śledząc światło. Weszli do wielkiej jaskini gdzie rozbili obóz, Hawke z Varrikiem wpatrywali się w nich.

„Dlaczego Fenris świeci?” spytał ostrożnie Hawke.

„Tam jest ciemno.” Powiedział Anders po tym, jak zrolował swoje posłanie. Chwycił swoją laskę i podniósł torbę.

„A co robiliście w ciemnej jaskini… razem?”

„Tak, jak mówiłeś, Hawke,” odpowiedział mu Fenris. „To dobre miejsce na szybki numerek.”

Anders głośno zaczerpnął powietrza i zakasłał, prawie upuszczając swoją laskę.

„Naprawdę chciałbym ci uwierzyć, Fenris. Ale żaden z was nie wygląda na zadowolonego,” odparł z rozczarowaniem Hawke.

„Powinniśmy ruszać dalej,” powiedział Fenris, trzymając w ręku miecz.


End file.
